


Thanks... Anytime...

by JamesBestGirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBestGirl/pseuds/JamesBestGirl
Summary: On an earth where you are marked at birth with the first words your soulmate say to you, Sara Lance and Leonard Snart meet for the first time. Some things are just ment to happen.





	

**General Point of View**

Sara glanced at her watch as she reached the edge of the building. She saw her Physics professor making it up to the front steps of the long rectangular building. He looked up and saw her. He points at his watch, gives he a well-meaning "Look who's late" face and walks inside. Although most would have given up in defeat, Sara had the advantage. She grinned while assessing the sheer face of the building, and eyeing the widow of her classroom, calculated she would have just enough time to make it, if she climbed it. When she was old enough to realize her soul mark claimed she was an assassin, Sara had taken martial arts and rock climbing classes in the hopes that it would some how lead to her soulmate, more recently though she had used said skills to get to classes when she was late. Sara thought for a moment, she couldn't be late for class as being on time counted towards her final grade. Taking a quick glance around for that pesky security guard she secured the bag over her shoulder and tied her hair back.

"To hell with it" she said with a wicked grin as she scaled the building.

After a few minutes she had managed to find her way up to the 4th floor window of her classroom.

**Five Minutes Earlier**

Leonard walked into Physics class and found very few people there. He took a seat up at the back of the room and took his books out. While he waited for the professor to show up he idely twisted some wire around his fingers and thought back to the conversation he and mick had yesterday.

__

Mick walked into their apartment red-faced as usual and went over to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

__

"Who was it this time, someone steeling a pencil from the stationary shop." Leonard said with a smirk growing on his face.

__

"Very funny Snart, it's that Assassin's Creed wannabe, its like she's a freakin ninja." Mick said almost shouting "Climbing the freakin walls. Every time I think that I've got her, she gets away" Mick said with a sigh closing his hand to show his point .

__

"You know, she must be an Assassin if she can get away from you!" He said laughing…

__

He had grown quite fond of this mysterious girl that some would describe as an assassin, she sounded like somebody that would be great fun in a bar fight, that is if she ever got in any. Leonard went into his bag to find his pencil and grab his compass, he realized he had packed his lock-pick case instead of his pencil case. At the sight of them he thought about his SoulMark he sighed and closed over his bag. Because of his SoulMark he had thought he was destined for the life of a criminal, at least that was until Mick had managed to convince him that maybe they will meet at a Halloween party or something and that was why she was going to call him a crook. This had not diswaded him however from picking up the necesary skills a sucseful theif might need, just incase.

Startled from his revery, Leonard heard a tapping noise behind him he turned round and couldn't believe what he was seeing when he saw the very girl he must have been thinking of mere seconds ago. He tried to open the window and found it was locked.

"Crap" He said quickly grabbing his lock picks out of his bag, compass no longer such a pressing concern. Within 30 seconds the window was open and this mysterious girl was climbing through, well until she lost her footing. He quickly moved so he could catch her. He caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Thanks crook" Sara said quickly standing up.

"Anytime Assassin" Leonard said with an uncharateristic smile. Sara grinned in delight.

"After class?" Sara said pulling up the bottom corner of her top reveling her soulmark. He looked down and saw the words he had said to her written on her skin. He nodded quickly and took his seat

Sara heard the professor walking down the hall and quickly took the only seat available. Which coincidently was next to the 'Crook' that had caught her moments ago.

Professor Martin Stein walked into the classroom and did a double take, trying to figure out how on earth she had managed to make it up here before him.

"How the hell d-" The professor started but was timely interrupted by one of the security guards running into the classroom red-faced and panting. But not just any security guard.

"Mick" Leonard said almost confused, but he knew why he was here.

Mick pointed at Sara and bellowed "STOP DOING THAT!" the professor looked up at her with one eyebrow raised suggestively, Sara cocked her head to one side and smiled. Mick quickly explained to the professor that she had done this multiple times to get to class and how he could never quite catch her in time. Martin laughed and continued to his desk.

Leonard thought that the class seemed as though it dragged on for hours, he found himself constantly fidgeting. _So this is the one._ He thought. _The one I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with._

When class let out as Sara was putting her stuff away, she noticed that _he_ was starring at her.

"Sara Lance" She said. He looked at her almost with what some would call a smile

"Leonard Snart" He said taking her hand and kissing the back of it...

Thus began the Legend of The Crook and The Assassin...

**I really hope everyone had as much fun reading this as I did writting this! Don't forget to exercise your right to review ; )  
If this peice of work gets enough support I will continue it in the fututre!**

**XOXO**

**-RedPheonixWitch**


End file.
